Till death do us apart
by fanofyaoi2
Summary: Based on "Scream of the Shalka" webstories. Unlike Alison, the Master is actually not so pleased to have joined the Doctor. He must choose between a servant-maid's life always left behind and a certain death.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing ****: Shalka!Doctor x Shalka!Master**

**Rating****: T**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Doctor Who or Scream of the Shalka, it's only my opinion about what could have happened after the end of the webseries Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka (you can watch it on Dailymotion if it's still on).**

**Other: **** In this story, there are the Doctor, the Master and Alison, a companion who appeared in Scream of the Shalka. I'll go with two POVs: one with the Master and one with Alison. **

**Besides I'm French but I decided to do this fiction in English so that everybody can read it. Tell me if I made a spell or grammar mistake.**

* * *

POV Alison

It's been a little time now Alison had decided to join the Doctor and live in the Tardis for a while. What she had lived the first time she met him was quite a nightmare while awaken but she sort of liked it anyway. Maybe she was a little bonkers like these two actually. There was the Doctor, who enjoyed travelling across time and space, meeting strange and often dangerous creatures like these Shalkas who tried to take over the Earth by parasitizing people. It seemed it wasn't the first and much less the last time he lived that. He was the most reckless guy she's met. She liked him.

And there was the Master. She didn't know what to think about him. She only knew he was a very old friend of the Doctor this latter had turned into an android though they haven't told her why. He didn't seem to like Alison much. The rare times he talked to her either he was making fun of her or trying to hypnotize her, which didn't please the Doctor. He acted as a kind of assistant for the Doctor. That made her coming up with that question: Why then is he called the Master? She assumed it didn't matter. The Tardis has just landed. She went to the door.

POV Master

The Master, well, ex-Master now, never liked that girls-regarding habit the Doctor had. Even when he was at last travelling with him, this idiot kept proposing to lovely young women he bumped into. These girls were mere pathetic humans meant to obey. This one was maybe a bit cleverer but she was still a human. And the most frustrating was he was spending more time with her as if _he_ was just a stand-in companion. No, not even a companion, he was his servant-maid, always asked to clean up, wipe, cook, scour, tidy up, repair and of course do this dear Doctor's whore at night and sometimes at day.

Every day he was wondering why the Doctor had saved him back on Gallifrey. Surely because he needed a stooge at that time. And he dared say he did that because he loved him! It's just because there was no one left except him. The Master was 100% sure that if there had had someone else less psychotic and less world conquest-wishing than him, the Doctor would have chosen him or her. Why was he remaining here yet? Oh yes! Because he couldn't leave the Tardis! This sadist of a Doctor had linked the battery that kept him alive with the Tardis' core. He really made all that was possible to ruin his life, well at least what looked like a life.

Since his childhood, the Master always wanted to conquer and rule and now he was on the opposite side. The Doctor had decided to destroy everything he was in a slower and more unbearable way than just killing him…

So how could he still love him? How could he still want to save him when he's in trouble and while all he deserves are death and pain? How could he simply still love while his first one horribly broke his hearts* and this one always slips through his fingers and run away from him when he gets the chance?

Maybe he was a masochist and the Doctor had taken advantage of it, or maybe he was just a coward and followed the Doctor not to die. He always hoped he could finally find answers but he never managed to. Here, the Tardis has landed. The Doctor and Alison are still going out smiling and leaving him all alone. Just another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry not to have put THIS on the previous page:

*: in the Doctor Who novels (or audios I can't remember) in which we learn more about the Doctor's and the Master's past lives on Gallifrey, we also learn the Master ("Koschei" then) married a woman who actually was a Rassilon's spy and that they ended up to kill each other with guns (and regenerate afterwards).

* * *

**POV Alison**

She went out with the Doctor. Again, she asked why the Master couldn't come with them. Again the Doctor replied he just technically could not, that if he did he would simply die.

"It is a bit risky, isn't it? He uses to tell me the Tardis is the worst prison he ever got in and he looked forward escaping from." She said.

"No need to worry Alison, the Master always feared death."

"Well, like everyone else I guess?"

"Except he wants and _can_ do anything to avoid it. I think you caught a glimpse of his memory recently." ******

She recalled all that blood drenching hands that weren't hers back in that dark cave. At first sight, she really couldn't have expected the Master to be a bloodthirsty mass murderer. How could he be a friend of the Doctor? And above all, if he was so dangerous and untrustworthy, why the Doctor saved and kept him then? Nevertheless, she kept thinking it was unfair _they_ could go out exploring and discovering while _he_ couldn't. The truth, she thought, was the Doctor was way weirder than the Master. Unlike with this latter, she never managed to guess what the Doctor was thinking about, as if his brain was constantly spinning around.

After quite a long walk, they ended up before a stunning mountain range standing in front of the cliff where they were. What a wonderful sight, Alison thought.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In Japan as it seems. Probably the eighteenth century. The samurais' era. And _Sakoku_'s era." The Doctor answered a bit embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Japan is a closed country during this time. No foreigner is allowed and people who try to leave are likely to be sentenced to death ."

"You kidding me right?"

"Well go ask them." He said pointing at a group of angry and armed to the teeth warriors who were running towards them.

"_Asoko kuzu no gaijin aru zo! _ (There are scums of foreigners over there)"One of them said.

"So basically…"The Doctor started.

"What?" Alison more and more worried asked.

"RUN!" He shouted taking his companion's arm.

**POV Master**

Here he was again. On his own with the old girl. Neither did she like him, which was quite normal. So he tried, as he did every time the Doctor was off (or on, it didn't actually matter for the Doctor only talked to him to ask for something), to keep being busy by reading, swimming in the pool, pretending to fix the Tardis or simply by sleeping (or more precisely by switching himself off). He was so bored and annoyed here. He had to admit it: his life now was pure rubbish. Every time, every second he felt so frustrated, so angry. With everyone; the Doctor, his insignificant companions, the Tardis, the Time Lords, or even himself. He has been indeed such an idiot, such an unthinking fool to accept being this dear Doctor's fill-in while he was realizing now he had better die.

It was by the way because of the death of the latest "wonderful" companion he was here. He could still recall this not-so-marvelous-actually scene. Gallifrey burning into ashes, the Daleks killing anything that moved, some Time Lords plotting with them and other trying in vain to escape… including himself. Except _he_ was trying to flee from the Time Lords for they wanted him to be their best warrior to save them. He learnt then why he had this unbearable drumming noise inside of his head all along his life.

That bloody noise that has made him half mad. Fortunately he had this steel will of his and his never-ending world conquest dream that helped him not to become it completely.

He recalled he was covered with blood and open wounds running breathlessly until he bumped into a stone and collapsed. There, he was going to die pitifully either killed by those who used him or by the Daleks. If he could, he'd choose them, they are far less cruel.

Besides, as if it wasn't terrible enough, here he was thinking of the Doctor. Whereas he always refused his help now he wanted it so badly. He was pathetic. He felt like this frightened child he once was, surrounded with bullies who meant him harm and wishing his Thete would come to save him. What a fool, how the Doctor could possibly save him now? Apart from the fact he killed his one-day companion before his eyes last time they've seen each other, that he tormented some others and, of course, tried to take over the universe so many times, his dear Doctor was not anyway here. In spite of it, he decided to think of him as the last thing he would do. He heard the too recognizable "Exterminate! Exterminate!" getting near.

"Farewell, Doctor."

* * *

******short novel "Feast of Stone": .


End file.
